Subquests
Subquests are bonus quests that can be played after the player finishes the main plot of the game. Original Game Subquests The Depths of Mothermouth To Access *Talk to the patrol bush. *Talk to Cinderpelt in Mothermouth. Requirements *Give a Yarrow Herb, Stardust, Catnip, Bony Collar, Rabbit, Antivenom, and a Rancid Mouse to Cinderpelt at the Moonstone in 5 minutes. *Defeat eight BloodClan Warrior Rogues. *Defeat Brick and five BloodClan Warrior Rogues. Rewards *Access to Deep Mothermouth. * Eat soup **Opportunity of recruiting Bluestar, Yellowfang, and Tigerstar. **Access to StarClan items shop. *Can begin Kittypet’s Catnip Problem. Kittypet's Catnip Problem Must complete The Depths of Mothermouth to begin. To Access *Talk to the patrol bush until Sandstorm talks to you. *Go to Twolegplace. *Talk with the kittypet. *Speak to Cinderpelt at camp. *Talk to the kittypet again.. Requirements *Collect fifty Catnip from the Catnip Maze in 1 minute and 50 seconds. *Buy two Star Lights in 1 minute 20 seconds. Rewards *Can go through the Catnip Maze once more to get fifty Catnip. *Can begin Firestar's Quest. Firestar's Quest Must complete The Depths of Mothermouth and Kittypet's Catnip Problem to begin. To Access *Talk to the patrol bush and select Special Patrol. ** Must have Skillful Leap, bought from the elder, to do this. Requirements *Defeat Evil Kittypet *Defeat many swarms of six evil rats and a few Rat Leaders. Rewards *Can recruit Leafstar and Cloudstar at the crystal in Skywatcher's cave. *Brambleclaw is recruited. *Can attempt to recruit Tigerstar with Brambleclaw in your party. *Be able to pick a prize. **Can pick Experience (60,000); Money (10,000 A); or Something Pleasant (auto-recruiting one cat). New Prophecy Subquests Luno’s Subquest To Access *Talk to Firestar in camp. *Go to the bottom right corner of ThunderClan Territory and talk with the cat there (Luno). Requirements *Solve three riddles to meet Luno **First: find him by the Tribe Cave **Second: find him in the Twoleg Nest next to the Golden Fish Rewards *10 AP *Allowed to remove Brambleclaw from your party by talking to Luno *Access to Luno's AP shop *Can begin Dustpelt's Dilemma, Ferncloud's Visitor, and The Missing Kits. Dustpelt's Dilemma To Access *Talk to Dustpelt in the Warrior's Den. Requirements *Know how a coordinate grid works. Rewards *2 AP *Some XP, *Can begin Dustpelt's Dilemma 2 (after completing Ferncloud's Visitor). Ferncloud's Visitor To Access *Talk to Ferncloud in the Nursery. Requirements *Understand directions. Rewards *1 AP. *6000 A. *Can begin A Visit From StarClan. *Can begin Dustpelt's Dilemma 2 (after completing Dustpelt's Dilemma). The Missing Kits To Access *Talk to Pebble, the rogue on the southwestern corner of ThunderClan territory. Requirements *Find three kits. **First kit: north from Pebble. **Second kit: east to a body of water. **Third kit: south from the WindClan border, on the right side of the river. Rewards *1 AP. *1000 EXP. *Can begin Speed Over Strengh. Speed Over Strength To Access *Defeat the guard in front of WindClan's camp. *Answer "Speed" to the question asked *Follow directions. Requirements *Get from a certain spot in WindClan Territory to the Horseplace under a time limit. Rewards *Can purchase the Lightning, Swift, or Speed Seeds from Luno for 1 AP *1 AP *Can begin The Fifth Clan. Dustpelt's Dilemma 2 To Access *Talk to Dustpelt in the warriors' den. Requirements *Give Dustpelt a Star Light, a Yarrow Herb, a Stardust, and a Golden Fish. Rewards *10,000 A *3 AP A Visit From StarClan To Access *Talk to Leafpool at the Moonpool *Listen to directions. Requirements *Obtain the four crystals of the Clans **Thunder Crystal: talk to Firestar in his den. Because hess awesome **Shadow Crystal: talk to Blackstar with a ShadowClan cat in your party. Obtain a Starlight at Blackstar's bush and enter. Talk to the orange flower and enter the code as all zeroes. Because you can **River Crystal: talk to Leopardstar, then talk to the cat on the opposite side of the river from RiverClan's camp. Answer the riddle as Nothing. Head to the Half-Bridge and talk to the crystal. Tell the cat "the password" and you can get the crystal. Because itss a freaking crystal **Wind Crystal: battle WindClan's camp guard, then choose to follow him as he runs. Talk to the stump and get the crystal. Rewards *10,000 A. *20,000 EXP. *3 AP. *Can recruit cats in StarClan. *Can access StarClan items at the Moonpool. *Can begin Cats in Need. Training Grounds To Access *Talk to Sandstorm. *Follow directions. Requirements *Go to each Clan and talk to their medicine cats. *Go to the Neutral Grounds by The Island. *Head past the mountains and into a mountainous Great Journey map with grass. *Talk to Barkface. *Enter the logs. *Go to the corner of the map. *Defeat Acrobatic Rogue (Lv. 54) and Highly Skilled Rogue (Lv ??) Rewards *Ability to make Toxic Brews with a party of four medicine cats levels 81+. *3 AP. *250,000 A. *Access to the Training Grounds every 3 in-game hours. The Fifth Clan To Access *Talk to Firestar in the middle of camp. Requirements *Go to the first Great Journey map. *Go into the yellow flowers south of the map's northern exit. *Talk to the cat to pay 500,000 A to skip the SkyClan Maze, or go through the very difficult SkyClan Maze. *Talk to Sharpclaw. *Head to the southern exit to Sharpclaw's map. *Listen to Leafstar. *Go north of the barn. *Fight the Terrible Kittypet. Rewards *500,000 A. *5 AP. *Can recruit SkyClan cats by talking to the pink flowers in the camp. The Might of Scourge To Access *Talk to Tar in the large Twolegplace **Go all the way left of the first map and up to the two barrels. Requirements *First complete "The Fifth Clan". *At some point in the game, you will come across a room filled with poisonous traps that can poison your whole party and make you start the maze over. Rewards *The ability to recruit Scourge and Bone **Talk to Dust again **Battle Scourge/Bone To Be a Legend To Access *Talk to Firestar in his den. Requirements *Finish "Cats in Need". **You need to give Firestar one of each type of claw from the claw shop in the Tribe of Rushing Water. *Finish "The Might of Scourge". Rewards *500000 A *Tablet of Darkness **Allows you to go anywhere in the Dark Forest. **The ability to recruit Darkstripe, Hawkfrost, and Tigerstar (if you battle them again). Plot Against StarClan To Access *Sleep once at the Warrior's Den. Requirements Finish ALL the Subquests Be able to fight 3 EXTREMELY hard battles without having a break. Have EXTREMELY high-leveled strong cats in your party. Rewards 2 Reward Gems Transfer Gem (NPOE Use Only) ? Acorns ? Experience